White Teletubby Vs Pennywise
Hey, guys welcome back this time we have the Teletubby that took out Freddy Fazbear Vs That one clown that can turn into a random spider. Let's just do this. White Teletubby The main antagonist of Slendytubbies 1,2 and 3 and The guardian of the original 4, One day the Teletubby custard infected Po, Tinkywinkie, Lala and Dispy including all Teletubbies across the land. and it is his job to stop the infection and from killing the rest of the Teletubbies. '' Feats: ''Can sneak around without being caught. Has a night-vision camera and a flashlight. *Is capable of outrunning the various kind of infected Teletubbies. *Was capable of taking out the announcer who is a big mech with only a chainsaw. *Fought toe to toe with the infected original 4 Teletubbies. *Can tank blasts and hits from the announcer and from infected Teletubbies *Defeated Po who went through 2 transformations to attempt to kill the White Teletubby. *Has never shown signs of fatigue. *Escaped from the cave tubby and the yeti tubby. *His statistics go way above human standards. *Outran TinkyTank who is faster and can kill a Teletubby in one blow. *Is prepared to face most situations. *Extremely cold weather does not slow him down *Has the infected Teletubby custard. Faults *A fatal blow can lead him to a dying state or even worse death *Lacks in terms of weapons. *Has no sort of combat experience. Equipment and Weapons *Rusty chainsaw- Can take apart the announcer and Po with no problem and has never been shown to break but it is still rusted leaving it prone to breaking. *Night vision camera- Can see everything in the dark and has a zooming feature, It also never showed signs of running out of battery. *Flashlight- Just lights dark areas wherever you point it. *Teletubby Custard- Eating this turns you infected, In SlendyTubbies 3 you can eat the custard to get the Bad Ending and turn into an infected. *A white and black top hat- It has some use, right? Overall he is a very strong and sneaky combatant with a reliable weapon and good gear and is mostly prepared to face most situation's, he can also take apart mech's and can take out the most dangerous and infected Teletubbies and tank blows from the announcer and from infected Teletubbies. But a fatal blow can put him in a dying state or death and he can not do a lot if he does not have a weapon to defend himself with except use his environment or resort to the CUSTARD. Pennywise In his natural form, It is a mass of swirling lights known as Deadlights which can render whoever gazes upon them catatonic, insane, or instantly dead. Its power is so great that it can create convincing illusions, cause hurricanes with ease, and influence Derry's history from behind the shadows. The closest that Its true form can be perceived by the human mind is that of a giant monstrous spider with a many-fanged mouth. It is also a shapeshifter, normally assuming the form of a clown named Pennywise with traces of Its' true nature revealed in the clown's subsonic speed and superhuman strength, along with bearing his razor-sharped fangs when about to eat. Pennywise's usual method of killing is by peering into the mind of his prey and assume the form of what they fear the most, preferring to sweetened the meat with absolute terror. As a result, though he feeds on adults and can haunt people in their dreams, Pennywise normally targets children as they are considered easier targets to frighten and kill. However, It's nature as a psychically sensitive entity makes the creature victim when its prey can use their own imagination against It or even starve the creature by making It afraid. FEATS: *Killed numerous people for centuries which is getting away with murder. *Can shapeshift into practically anything. *Seems to somehow know someone's name without them even telling him. *Can transform into a huge spider with deadlights on him. *Is a skilled killer due to killing so many children and adults. FAULTS: *Extremely arrogant and Underestimates humans. **Blew off many opportunities to kill the Losers Club, before and after they became a threat to him. *Though immortal and able to regenerate from a shot to the head, It is bound by universal law to have the weaknesses of whatever form the creature assumes. Overall he is a very skilled killer and can transform into what people fear. He can also get a set of fangs and take a bullet to the head with no problem, But he Underestimates humans and is extremely arrogant, He also takes too long to kill people as he blows off so many opportunities to kill the Losers Club.and he can have the weakness of the creature he takes shape of. Now without further ado, let's get into this death battle!!! Death Battle The White tubby made it to the station he looked back to make sure Freddy was dead when he walked into the station he kept walking and saw a bunch of dead Teletubbies, who would do this? he thought he kept walking and suddenly stopped he looked in the distance and saw a clown in bright colours. Ummm hello, The White Tubby nervously said, The clown turned around and looked at him. Oh hello, bucko you want a ballon? the clown said. Uh hey, don't you realize the land is infected? The white tubby said. Oh really that's terrible the clown said. Yeah, it is...Um, who are you? I am Pennywise the dancing clown. What's a clown the white tubby said, Oh why they are very entertaining people. Ummm people what's that? the white tubby said. Ah forget about it here take this, Pennywise put the balloon out, You want me to take that ballon the white tubby said? It's okay, I don't bite Pennywise said. The white tubby felt nervous he knew something was not right, He reached his hand out and grabbed the balloon. FIGHT! Pennywise turned into a tiger and jumped on the white tubby, The white tubby reacted fast and punched him in the nose, Pennywise backed up and turned into a gorilla and punched the White Teletubby into the wall making him drop the chainsaw, The white Teletubby spit out blood and pulled out his night vision camera to find the chainsaw he found it and picked it up, He then started running away with Pennywise chasing him, There was a wire trap on the floor and he jumped over it, Pennywise triggered it and took a lot of damage. Meanwhile the white Teletubby ran far enough to catch his breath until an infected headless Dipsy came out of the shadows with a chainsaw, The white Teletubby pulled out his and got into an intense fight with Dipsy he got a couple of cuts but he managed to take out Dipsy, The white Teletubby heard a noise behind him and got sucker punched by Pennywise, The white Teletubby flew at the wall and spit out more blood. Pennywise changed into a clown again and walked towards the white Teletubby, You're even more pathetic than humans he said, The white Teletubby got up and took out the chainsaw once more and revved it up again. I may be weaker then them but I'm sure as hell not going out without a fight the white Teletubby loudly said, and if I go out like this my attempts to save this world will be in vain...Tinkywinky, Dipsy, Lala, Po I'm sorry I will not fail any of you. The white Teletubby ran at Pennywise and cut his torso then hit him in the chin with the stock of the chainsaw and followed up with a kick to the ankle, Pennywise fell on his knees and got punched across the face making him fall to the ground, The white Teletubby stick his chainsaw in Pennywise stomach and started cutting his insides, Pennywise screamed in pain and punched the white Teletubby a couple of yards away, Pennywise got up and ripped a rusty pipe off the wall and hit the white Teletubby in the head with it, Making his head bleed. The white tubby backed up into the wall and threw his flash light at Pennywise hitting him in the face and causing a nose bleed, the white tubby ran and grabbed the custard. I have to eat this to win against him he whimpered. I'm so sorry everyone, he ate the custard and started feeling weak, He grabbed the chainsaw and looked at Pennywise, OK, brings it you, damn clown! he yelled, Pennywise shapeshifted into Dispy and they both ran at each other trading blow after blow Until Pennywise cut his neck. Blood was everywhere, The white Teletubby died but because of eating the infected custard he came back as the undead. The white tubby's eyes fell out and blood started pouring out of his eyes. He got up and walked towards Pennywise, He's still alive? Pennywise wondered. The white tubby pulled back his fist punched Pennywise through a metal wall. The white tubby ripped off a steel metal door and chopped Pennywise's head off killing him. The white tubby then endlessly walked around the halls looking for someone to kill. Tie To be honest, the White Teletubby does not have the Durability, Endurance and Experience to keep up with Pennywise but thanks to the Custard he can gain a Speed boost, Strength Boost and a lot of Lifting strength. But eating the custard kills him so yeah it would just really be a tie. THIS BATTLE IS JUST FOR FUN! THIS WILL NOT BE ADDED TO ANY SORT OF TRACK RECORD! THE WINNER IS THE WHITE TELETUBBY! Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017 Category:Death Battles in Need of a Title Card